


Seasons Change

by Aloe_Plant12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Buisnessman!Levi, Cute, Depressed Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager has seasonal depression, Eren is angsty, Eren is broke, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m bad at tags, Levi has money ;), Levi swears a lot, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow To Update, Smut, Veterinarian!Hange, WHY???, lots of smut, no beta read, no one asked for this, the author is depressed, vet assistant!Eren, why did I do this??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_Plant12/pseuds/Aloe_Plant12
Summary: Eren is a broke college student just trying to achieve his goal of becoming a veterinarian. His best friend helps him sign up for a dating app for sugar babies and he meets a special someone in the process.OrThe story on how Eren became a reluctant sugar baby and Levi just wanted to be less alone.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to check this out!!!!!! It means the world to me <3

Eren was running out of money. He was practically broke at this point. College is expensive—everyone knows that—but he didn’t think it would be this expensive. So expensive that he thought about quitting his part-time job (full time on weekends) to interview for an impossibly boring job just for the money. His parents would kill him if he dropped out—but it’s not like they were helping pay the bills.

Eren finds himself staring off into space as he drives—almost getting into an accident—then proceeding to park and get out of his truck painfully slow. He really didn’t want to be at the veterinarian office. The sun was finally out—kissing his lightly bronzed skin and slowly coaxing him out of his seasonal depression on this cool February morning—but he couldn’t skip work. Not when this job was the reason he hadn’t starved to death. 

Being a veterinarian’s assistant was certainly something—definitely helpful for gaining experience in the workforce—but it didn’t have a very fulfilling paycheck. Eren loves helping animals—honestly he really does—but the problem is that he needs more money and faster if he’s ever going to get the education to actually be a veterinarian. College debt was really starting to catch up to him. 

The door opened with a jingle and Eren walks in—waving happily to the secretary—Armin—(whom he met in freshman year of college), while heading off to the staff bathroom and effortlessly changing into his scrubs for the day. 

The second he steps out of the bathroom, a frazzled woman comes crashing through the door in a white lab coat—hair pulled into a tangled pony tail. “Good morning Dr. Hanji.” Eren says, smoothing out his wrinkled scrubs. 

“Morning Eren!” Dr. Hanji yells cheerfully as she hurriedly storms past him into her office. A loud bang echos from behind the shut door and a soft “I’m okay” tumbles after. Working along side Dr. Hanji is...entertaining to say the least. She is exceptional at her job—but she does possess some...quirks. 

Time carries on slowly as patients come and go—Eren even got to assist in his first Cataract surgery on a Yorkshire Terrier mix. Other than that nothing really happened—not that Eren was surprised—it’s a veterinarian office for Christ’s sake. 

That still didn’t suppress the fact that he was slightly disappointed as his mind kept reverting back into it’s closed off state—exhausting him. 

It was almost closing time and the empty feeling in Eren’s gut started creeping up on him—creating a pool of despair within. 

“I trust you two boys to close for me?” Dr. Hanji asks, packing up her briefcase by shoving papers inside in the most unorthodox way. 

“You got it Doctor!” Armin chirps happily, typing up the newly scheduled appointments on his computer. 

“You two are the best!” She says, throwing her hands in the air before stumbling out the door and to her car. 

Eren laughs and looks to Armin who’s nervously blushing. 

“She really is something isn’t she, Eren?” Armin asks, hiding his laugh while continuing to type. 

“Yeah—you should have seen her when we were doing an X-ray on that Guinea Pig.” Eren laughs, rubbing his nape out of habit. 

Armin smiles but then his face turns serious. “I saw your 2 weeks notice,” Armin says, “I didn’t show it to Dr. Hanji because I think you’re being a little hasty.” 

Oh yeah—he forgot he did that. “It’s just that money is a little tight right now,” Eren sighs, “and I was offered an interview where they’ll pay me almost double that I get here!” 

“You know that’s not the job you want!” Armin protests—his his eyebrows knit with concern, “you actually have fun here and it’s the perfect career path for you—just like you said when we first interned! You’ll be stuck in an office all day doing nothing but paperwork and tedious chores—is that really what you want?” 

Eren’s stomach twists with guilt. “No I don’t, but—“ 

“But nothing,” Armin says, pausing his typing to look up at Eren with a mischievous smile, “I have a better idea regardless.” 

“Oh yeah? What would you say that is?” Eren asks, leaning on the receptionist counter nonchalantly. 

“Became a sugar baby.” 

“What!?” Eren yells, his aquamarine eyes bulging, “why the fuck would I do that!?” 

“Oh come on Eren!” Armin says with a laugh, “you’re a catch and they pay pretty well! I got an email for this app and the reviews speak for themselves—I think you should give it a try, Eren.” 

Eren rolls his eyes, but passes Armin his phone regardless. With a giddy laugh Armin searches for the app and downloads it—handing it back to Eren a little too excitedly. 

The app finishes downloading and Eren looks skeptical before clicking on it. ‘SugarBuzz’ pops up in big cotton candy pink letters before dissolving and a ‘build your profile’ screen pops up. Eren looks up at his friend with a quirked eyebrow. “Really Armin, SugarBuzz?” Eren says, shaking his head, “are you for real? I’ve seen ads for this on Snapface—it looks like only pedos would use it.” 

“That’s not true...” Armin blushes, looking away—pulling a golden lock between his fingers. 

“Armin...” Eren says, looking at his friend wide-eyed. 

“Remember the guy I met awhile ago—Erwin...” Armin trails off—nervously clearing his throat. 

“YOU FOUND HIM ON SUGARBUZZ?” Eren yells a little too violently—dropping his phone and yanking his friend up by the collar and holding him up. 

Armin puts his hands up and laughs nervously while blushing harshly. “Well it started out as th-that but now I-I’ve fallen in love with him and we’ll b-be celebrating 3 months of official dating in a few weeks.” 

Eren puts down his friend but his mouth hangs open. “B-but he’s such a gentleman! Armin there’s no way you found him on this app—“ 

“It’s true Eren!” Armin says nodding, handing Eren his phone while nudging him to fill out the profile, “and even if you don’t fall in love then at least money won’t be such a problem for you.” 

Eren stares blankly at his phone. Was he really doing this? He looks up at Armin who gives him another assuring smile before taking a deep breath and filling out his profile. 

It only takes about ten minutes to fill out the registration, profile page, and preferences. He puts his name—Eren, age—22 (soon to be 23 in late March), and his gender preference—male. He uploads a cute mirror photo of him in a pair of ripped jeans, a tightly fitted t-shirt, and puffy designer jacket that he borrowed from Jean that one time. 

He nervously bites his lip as he uploads the profile, and SugarBuzz sends him a conformation text saying his profile is up and active. 

“It’s up Armin,” Eren sighs, putting his head in his hands, “oh god, why did I let you make me do this?” 

Armin gives his best friend a pat on the head while hitting the power button on his computer and finishing filling away the papers scattered around his work space. “Because deep down you know I’m right.” Armin chirps innocently. 

Eren lifts his head and gives Armin his infamous pouty lip before letting his head drop down again. 

“Come on sweet stuff,” Armin says sarcastically, rolling his eyes and holding the front door open, “I told Dr. Hanji we had already closed up for the night and I have a boyfriend at home waiting for me.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Eren groans, picking up his bag of spare clothes before turning off the lights and exiting the building. 

Armin bids his goodbyes as he climbs into his car and drives off. Eren gets into his truck with a heavy sigh, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He whines shutting the door—purposely hitting his head on the truck horn while gripping the steering wheel with sweaty palms. 

Another day has come and gone—like a whisper in the wind. Eren can’t help but feel like it was wasted. He’s so undoubtedly lonely but can’t seem to find someone to fit his needs. Working at the place he loves only fills so much of his empty heart—but it continually yearns for more. 

Pulling up to his off campus apartment, Eren parks his rusted truck and heads up to his apartment room. He unlocks his room and steps in—a cold draft nipping his cheeks and exposed neck. With a defeated sigh Eren walks to his bedroom and pulls on his least scratchy sweater. He hugs himself in its warmth then looks around his apartment. Trash is littered around, and there’s a stain on the rug that Eren isn’t too sure if it’s food or not. His T.V is broken but there’s no one willing to fix it for a price he can afford. 

Eren looks down at his hands—seeing the intertwined lines and calloused fingertips. He furiously wipes his eyes and dripping nose on his bunched up sleeve. “Fuck,” He chokes, before tears slowly slip down his cheeks, “I really am a fucking failure.” 

He bites his lip—drawing blood—while swallowing the soft sobs that whisper their way through gritted teeth. 

His sniffles are short and breathy as he tries to calm himself down. Slowly a panic attack begins to creep up and tug on the hairs at his nape. Eren curls up into a tight ball on the floor of his apartment—panic looming over him. 

Eren’s pant pocket vibrates against his leg—drawing his attention away from the impending headache clogging his thoughts. 

He sits up against his bed frame and lets the phone’s artificial light illuminate his features. Eren sniffs one last time before wiping his eyes and a small smile splits his lips—it’s a notification from SugarBuzz. He clicks on the notification and it takes him into the app. Immediately a pink screen comes up and Eren’s breath hitches. ‘Congratulations! You’ve been matched with Levi Ackerman! Click here to message!’ Eren chews nervously on his nails as he hits the button to message this ‘Levi Ackerman’. 

“Shit what do I say?” Eren whines to himself—staring at the message box—unable to decide what to write. The screen dims and goes black as Eren struggles to form—anything. He ponders through a void of conversation starters but nothing comes to mind—he’s never flirted before let alone get paid to have sex with anyone. 

Just then Eren’s phone vibrates refocusing his attention. He looks back down at his phone and a message from his match ‘Levi’ lights up his screen. Eren sucks in a breath and bites the inside of his cheek before clicking on the notification and reopening SugarBuzz. His phone redirects him straight to his messages. 

_‘So we got matched, huh?’_ The message starts, _‘You’re not bad looking for a brat, but I’m not going to fucking throw money at you without getting to know you first.’ ___

__

__

_____ _

_____ _

Eren looks at his phone—his stomach churning with nerves as he reads on. 

_‘Meet me at Ruth’s Garden for a meal at 7pm tomorrow if you’re interested. Don’t bother responding to this—if you really care you can send an email at AckermanL@gmail.com—don’t keep me waiting.’_

____

____

Eren is stunned to say the least. He clicks on Levi’s profile pic and his profile pops up. His account is relatively new as well—and holy shit is this man attractive. His black undercut glossy like ink and suit cut sharp to accentuate his features. This man...is taking an interest in him!? Eren couldn’t believe it. He runs his fingers through greasy hair as he drafts up an email to send to Levi—telling him that he will be attending. Levi’s profile says he lives only 8 miles away but Eren has never heard of ‘Ruth’s Garden’ before. 

He opens up a browser and types in the name. Instantly a 5 star restaurant pops up and Eren quickly realizes why he’s never heard of this place before. He scrolls through the menu and everything is the price of what he paid for his T.V or higher. “Holy shit,” Eren whispers, “I’m gonna need a suit.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets to meet his possible future sugar daddy???? I wonder how it’ll go...
> 
> (Lil angst ahead sorry y’all)

Eren shoots up from the floor and his foot catches the blanket draped loosely around his feet. “Ah shit!” He yells as he scrambles to get up, grab his phone, and hastily runs down a flight of stairs to the apartment below him.

It takes 5 heavy knocks and 10 seconds of doorbell spamming to get Jean to answer the door. 

“The fuck you want Jaeger?!” Jean yells after yanking the door open—clearly annoyed with being woken up. 

“It’s only 9pm—why were you asleep?” Eren asks—leaning with his arms crossed against the doorframe. 

“Did you come down here to bitch about my life choices or ask me something you dumb fuck?” Jean asks—rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Oh yeah!” Eren jumps—inviting himself into Jean’s apartment, “I really need money and work doesn’t pay much so Armin convinced me to sign up to become a sugar baby and someone who’s really cute liked my profile and I came down here because you like fashion and—“ 

“Get to the damn point Jaeger and remember to fucking breathe when you talk—I’m not calling no damn ambulance for ya.” 

“I need a suit to wear.” Eren blushes—sitting on Jean’s couch and pulling his legs up into crisscross position. 

“And you came to me why?” Jean questions—quirking his eyebrow. 

“Because you’re the only person I know who’d have a suit that’d fit me,” Eren sighs—looking at his friend, “what do you say? Will you help me?” 

“I don’t know,” Jean says, stalking over and sitting on the loveseat opposite of Eren, “what’s in it for me.” 

“I’ll hook you up with that cute barista, Marco.” 

“Fuck. Deal.” 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Eren rejoices, leaping over the coffee table to crash on top of his friend. 

“Yeah whatever—come into the bathroom and I’ll go through my closet to see if I can find you something.” 

Eren could swear his brain was swirling in his skull—was this really happening? Was he seriously borrowing a suit from Jean so he could potentially impress his possible sugar daddy? Yes. Yes, he was. 

“What are you waiting for you bastard? Get in here and try this on!” Jean yells angrily from his bedroom. 

“Coming horse face!” Eren yells back with a laugh. Tomorrow is going to be something... 

—— 

Eren wakes up the next morning with crusted drool on his cheek and pillow. He hasn’t slept this well in ages. He reaches up, stretching his back with a satisfying pop and rubbing the sleep from his eyes before looking at clock on his nightstand. It reads 8:00am. “Shit!” Eren yells, throwing off his sheets and tripping on the way to his bathroom, “I’m going to be late for work!” 

Aimlessly clambering for the light switch in the dark, Eren flicks it on and his attention shifts to his reflection. He examines his features in the mirror—a small scowl forming and looking uncomfortable sitting on his face. There’s a popped pimple and acne scars littered on his forehead and slightly hollowed cheeks. He runs slender fingers through his hair—its greasy and unkept. He scowls harder at his reflection but now is not the time to ponder on looks. With a sigh Eren splashes his face with cool water and brushes his teeth before changing into his work scrubs. 

Eren rushes out of the bathroom with only enough time to grab his phone, keys, and jacket before running to his truck--quickly texting Armin that he might be a tad late. 

The drive to work is quiet—the only sound is light static from the broken radio. Eren parks and takes his keys out of ignition—shoving them in his jacket pocket. He grabs his phone and checks his messages. He finds himself searching his email to see if Levi said anything back but there’s no new messages. “I’m already late why am I doing this?” Eren asks himself—tugging at his greasy hair slightly. He gets out of his truck and locks the door, before running inside the vet office. 

“Sorry I’m late!” Eren huffs—his nose running slightly from the cold. 

“Uh huh,” Armin rolls his eyes with a chuckle, “Jean texted me saying you had invited yourself over while he was sleeping and woke him up to find a suit. What’s that about?” 

“I-it’s nothing!” Eren hurriedly dismisses.

“Yeah right Eren,” Armin laughs, “I’ll pester you later though—Hanji needs you in exam room 3.”

Eren swallows audibly and exits the room with a nervous laugh. Armin just shakes his head and gets back to work. 

The day passes in the blink of an eye and Eren finds himself disinfecting the last exam table and clocking out for the day. 

“So—Eren,” Armin starts—eying his friend, “what’s got you all nervous and in need of a suit?”

“It’s nothing I swear, Armin!” Eren shoots back defensively. 

“Something about your posture tells me otherwise,” Armin says, “just tell me Eren!”

Eren takes a moment to wipe the sweat off his brow and fix his posture from slouched and unsure to tall and comfortable. “I don’t know what your talking about.” 

“Oh come on Eren—you haven’t been this nervous or secretive about anything since that time you dated Jean for a week in middle school.” 

“We don’t talk about that Armin!” Eren whines—putting his head in his hands, “that was the worst week of my life. Anyway, I’ll tell you if it’ll shut you up.” 

“Deal.” Armin says—hiding his laugh behind his hand. 

“I may or may not have been matched with someone on SugarBuzz.” 

“What!? Oh my god, Eren! That’s great!” Armin yells—standing up and knocking back his chair. 

“Don’t get too excited,” Eren laughs nervously, “he wants me to meet him at Ruth’s Garden.”

“Isn’t that place really expensive?” Armin questions, holding his chin in deep thought.

“That’s kind of the problem, Armin. Everything there is so expensive—I bet tap water costs more then my college tuition at that place!” 

“Erwin would always pay for me when we first got together,” Armin says, taking Eren’s hand into his own, “just drop some hints on how broke you are and maybe you’ll get a free meal.” 

Eren groans and hits his head lightly on the receptionist desk. “I don’t want him to pity me.”

“You’re already giving sex for money by being on this website, dummy.” Armin sighs, giving his friend an encouraging pat on the head. Eren whimpers hopelessly as he shakes his head. 

“What am I doing?” Eren whines, “thinking this is a good idea? This is a terrible idea—an absolutely shitty idea.” 

“Eren stop!” Armin scolds, taking his friend’s hands into his own, “you’re over thinking this—I’m sure everything will be fine.” 

Everything was very much not fine. After work, Eren got back to his apartment and almost burned his apartment down because he forgot to put water in the clothing iron when he went to fix the wrinkles in his suit. After he put his suit on, he forgot to ask for directions to the restaurant—taking an extra 10 minutes to find his way to the restaurant. After driving for 20 minutes, Eren had to turn around and ended up arriving late because he forgot his wallet at home. 

He pulled up in front of the restaurant and was immediately intimidated by the other vehicles parked. He pulled up to the valet and gave the boy 5 dollars—hiding his embarrassed expression. “He probably thinks I’m a cheapskate.” Eren whispers to himself as he stuffs his hands into his suit pockets and walks into the restaurant. 

“Hello! Welcome to Ruth’s Garden, I’m Petra, how may I serve you today?” A short, strawberry haired woman says, her smile a bright contrast to her bold crimson lipstick. 

“I’m uh, I’m meeting someone,” Eren stumbles, fiddling with his shirt collar, “Mr. Levi Ackerman?”

“Oh! Right this way hon—he’s waiting for you in our V.I.P section.” Petra says, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear in an attempt to hide her smile. 

“V.I.P section?!” Eren yells—embarrassingly cupping his palms over his mouth for the sudden outburst. 

“Yes, only our finest patrons who are personally invited by the owner are have access to eat there,” She giggles, “and the owner has clearly taken a liking to you.” 

“I-I-I,” Eren stumbles, trying to collect his thoughts, “the WHAT has taken a liking to me?”

Petra laughs and pushes open two thick wooden doors. The room is filled with polished oak tables and gold cutlery on satin napkins. The walls are filled with triangle shaped thin-paned windows that are rimmed with gold, and a diamond crested chandelier hangs delicately from the ceiling.

“Oh, dear god.” Eren whines, before Petra nudges him forward and points to the man sitting at a small table in the back corner of the V.I.P room. 

“Go get him sweetie, you’ll do great.” She laughs, before pulling the door shut—leaving Eren standing awkwardly in the empty room. The only other person who shares his silence is the insanely hot man in the back corner carelessly drinking tea and scanning over the menu—presumably Levi Ackerman. 

Eren somehow manifests a dollop of courage and makes his way over to Levi—avoiding eye contact when his possible sugar daddy looks up at him curiously. “Why didn’t you tell me you owned this restaurant?” Eren asks, crossing his arms impatiently. 

“Does it matter? Sit.” Levi says, taking a sip of his tea and gesturing to the seat across from him. 

“I just—didn’t know.” Eren says nervously, sliding into the seat offered to him. 

“Would you have wanted to know?” Levi asks, placing down his cup and closing his menu. 

“I guess it wasn’t necessary…” Eren trails off, studying the menu in front of him intently. 

Levi says nothing but stares curiously at Eren’s physique. Eren’s eyes are huge and full of youth—but his chiseled jawbone and lanky stature suggest otherwise. His cheeks are the only fat on his thin body and host a rosy glow in them. His Adam’s Apple bobs nervously as his eye flicker up and notice Levi staring at him. “What color are your eyes, Eren?” 

Eren nearly chokes on the water he’s pouring down his throat to keep himself from overheating. His eyes? Why does Levi care about his eye color? And why does his voice sound so god damn smooth?! The way Eren’s name rolls off Levi’s tongue makes him high off the minty breath it falls from. “They’re um—green—they’re green.” 

“Just green?” 

“Well I’ve been told they’re blue, but I guess it just depends on the lighting.” Eren laughs nervously, twirling the hair on his nape. 

“Sea foam.” 

“W-what?” 

“Your eyes,” Levi deadpans, “they’re sea foam colored. Gorgeous, really.” 

“I um,” Eren stutters, “decided what I’d like to um, order.” 

Levi takes the menu held loosely in Eren’s hands—fingers brushing only momentarily before the door opens and a waiter walks in to take their order. The waiter walks briskly over to their table and nervously asks Levi what he’d like to order. 

“Chef’s special.” Levi deadpans, looking at Eren, whilst taking a slow sip of his tea. 

“And you?” The waiter asks—his nervous stature shifting to an annoyed demeanor while speaking to Eren. 

“I’d like a uh,” Eren stumbles nervously, “I’ll get the filet.” 

“Of everything on the menu, you choose the cheapest thing?” Levi questions—pulling Eren into his sharp gaze. 

“Well I’m not exactly made of money here.” Eren retorts lightly, adding a small lighthearted laugh in hopes that Levi didn’t take that remark as a challenge. 

“I am. Now pick what you really want, Eren.”

Eren opens his mouth to protest but quickly shuts it. If he’s going to be Levi’s sugar baby, he’s got to get used to not paying for anything. He isn’t paying for this—right? 

“Eren. Stop looking like a deer in headlights and choose what you’d like—if you’re worried about price so much let me assure you I’ve got the expenses covered—now choose.” Levi says, trying to sound nice but just sounding impatient. 

Eren nods biting his lip. He quickly mumbles to the waiter that he wants the 8oz filet with a lobster tail. 

“And to drink?” The waiter asks impatiently.

“Water is fine.” Eren says, picking up his glass of water and sloshing the liquid inside. 

The waiter nods before quickly taking his leave and Eren shifts uncomfortably in his seat—waiting for Levi to initiate converation. He silently cusses himself out for being so awkward but its not like he was expecting to be ‘chosen’ so quickly! Eren stares at the place mat in front of him and pulls on his greasy locks. 

“Oi, brat,” Levi says, snapping in front of Erens eyes and gently taking his hand away from his hair, “stop stressing. No one is forcing you to do this. If you want to leave just ask and I’ll call a cab for you—no questions asked kid.” 

“No!” Eren yells, squeezing Levi’s hand while looking up terrified. Levi’s heart clenches in his chest. “I’m sorry! You’re just really handsome and I’m just a loser college student. I’m wasting your time and money, I-“ 

“Eren,” Levi interrupts, “stop apologising. I signed up for that shit app as a way to help broke shits like yourself. I’m not good with words and shit but I wouldn’t have messaged you if I didn’t like your profile. Hell I was surprised you even showed up. You’re a nervous kid Eren, I’d have to be blind and stupid to not notice but you’re not a damn loser—got it?” 

Eren looks down as tears well in his eyes.

“Shit, kid—Eren, I’m sorry, shit-“ 

“It’s okay Levi—I’m just really happy that you like me.” Eren smiles sheepishly. 

“Don’t scare me like that you little shit.” Levi jokes—mentally cursing himself for becoming soft. 

“Sorry,” Eren laughs, bright and happy—tears still gleaming in his turquoise crystal eyes, “can we start over though? I’d like you to get to know the real me before you decide to leave me on the curb—I didn’t do a very good job selling myself by crying after only knowing you for 20 minutes.”

“Sure,” Levi smirks, “let’s start over.” 

They began chatting aimlessly and Eren learned much more about Levi then he had expected despite the stotic nature Levi holds. He learned that Levi likes tea (nothing added because thats for brats), reading (mostly non-fiction because all other genres are for brats), he’s more of a dog person because cats are little shits, and he doesn’t have many friends because they annoy him. He started his restaurant after getting a degree in buisness management from Maria University and after its innitial success he began buying shares of other smaller buisnesses and investing in their success. “I’ve helped over 20 small buisnesses flourish and become as successful as me—but I still feel like I’m missing something. That sounds fucking sappy—forget I said anything.” Levi groans, taking a long sip of his tea. 

“No I totally get that!” Eren says, ignoring the waiter placing down his meal, “I joined mostly because my friend begged me to but also because my life is literally atteneding my classes and working at the vet office.” 

Levi nods his thanks at the waiter and watches as Eren takes a careful bite into his steak. “Most people only join to get rich bastards like me to give them money for sex.” 

Eren chokes on his food—coughing into his napkin. “Well, yeah, I signed up to help pay my bills originally—but I don’t think you’re a bastard.”

“What do you think about me, Eren?” Levi asks, taking a bite of his lobster etouffee. 

“Well, um,” Eren blushes, cutting into his lobster tail, “I think you’re really handsome for starters. I also think you come off very unapproachable to strangers but warm up to those who stick around. You’re also very humble and don’t seem like the type to flaunt off their ‘richness’ if you know what I mean.” 

Levi grunts as if agreeing to the statement before looking up from his plate and capturing Eren’s wandering gaze. “Based off your answer, I assume you would be interested in starting a contract?” 

Eren pauses—placing his dirtied fork onto his empty plate. “Yes,” Eren says, standing up and reaching across the table, “I’d like to start a contract—if you’d like.” 

Eren’s hand wavers slightly as his confidence slowly drains. Levi hides his amused smirk as he takes Eren’s hand and shakes it firmly. “I’m pleased to be doing buisness with you in the near future, Jaeger.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I TAKE SO LONG I HAVE NO MOTIVATION EVEN THOUGH WRITING MAKES ME HAPPY T^T
> 
> To everyone who read chapter 1 and to anyone who just hopped onto this train wreck THANKS FOR JOINING T^T <3 <3
> 
> I hope everyone who reads is having a good 2020 so far and if you aren’t just know that bad times do pass and I will personally fight anyone who hurts you ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ stay safe lovelies <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contracts, angst, and Levi’s big boi house ensue... (SFW sorry guys not yet~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter was so hard to write y’all (=´∀｀) please go easy on me lmao
> 
> Love y’all <3

The rest of the night was spent designing a contract and enjoying dessert. They decided that Levi was to pay for college expenses, rent, and an allowance every two weeks of just ‘spending money.’

“But Levi—that’s so much—I can’t actually have you paying for all of that.” Eren says, mouth full of fudge brownie and French vanilla ice cream. 

“Chew with your mouth closed brat—and yes, I can. It’s my money and I can spend it how I choose,” Levi sighs, lifting the napkin off his lap and tossing it to Eren, “you’re also forgetting that I’m getting something out of this.” 

Eren swallows—his brain processing the fact that, he too, has an end of the bargain to fill. 

They continued talking and ultimately decided on this. Eren was to stay in school and work after school—leaving most weekends free to spend with Levi (of course Eren was allowed to have some weekends off to spend with friends). Eren didn’t mind this negotiation at all—he was lonely on most weekends because that’s when Armin had most of his classes and Jean was at work. He was nervous though. Eren hasn’t been in a sexual relationship since—ever. Why would he sign up for a sugar baby app if he’s never given ‘sugar’ to anyone before!? What is he going to tell Levi— 

“Brat,” Levi interrupts, snapping in front of Eren, “you look sick, are you okay?” 

“I, um, Levi I have to tell you something—” 

“Your check.” The waiter cuts in, handing Levi the bill. 

Eren rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as Levi hands the waiter his credit card and watches as the waiter scans his card and hands him the receipt to sign. Levi signs, and hands the paper back to the waiter. Levi takes back his napkin and wipes his face before standing up and offering his arm for Eren to link onto. 

Eren stands up and links his arm in Levi’s before walking with the shorter man out of the VIP room and into the main dining room. 

As they enter the bustling restaurant, everything goes quiet and then bursts with applause when the patrons notice Levi. Levi doesn’t even acknowledge the people complimenting him and his restaurant—he just continues walking until he reaches the front door. “Eren,” he asks, “do you want to come home with me tonight?” 

Eren’s heart stops. “Wh-what?” He stammers. 

“You don’t have to brat—you just looked tired and—” 

“I’d love to!” Eren interrupts, “but my truck, I can’t leave it here overnight or I’ll get a ticket.” 

“Are you forgetting who owns this restaurant?” Levi questions, a small smirk forming on his plush thin lips. 

“Oh yeah.” Eren awkwardly blushes. 

Levi’s eyes hold an amused glint as he opens the door for Eren and leads the young veterinarian’s assistant to his black Porsche. 

Eren runs his hand along the sleek black paint and bright headlights. 

“Oi,” Levi snaps from inside the car, “get your greasy fingers off my car and get in brat.” 

Eren lets out an ‘eep’ before stumbling into the front seat next to Levi. He pulls on his seat belt and puts his hands in his lap—careful not to touch anything. 

Levi starts the car and looks over to Eren, before focusing back on the road. 

The ride back to Levi’s house (apartment? Condo? Eren isn’t sure) is silent—only the light sound of pop music from the radio eases the tension. Levi pulls into his driveway and holy shit his house is big. The driveway pulls into Levi’s three car garage that’s connected to his two-story house, as well as a smaller third story that connects to a balcony. The front porch has four evenly spaced pillars that support the house and add an extra ‘rich’ feeling to the atmosphere. 

“Y-you live here?” Eren asks, his eyes widening to take in the whole house before Levi pulls into the garage next to two other expensive looking cars. 

“No, I just fucking parked my car in the garage of some random house—yes brat, I live here.” 

“Why the hell do you need three cars for?!” Eren yells, snapping his head to look at Levi, “do you have roommates or something?” 

“No, but one of the cars is my acquaintance’s—he left on a business trip and didn’t want to leave his car at the airport, so I drove him and had him leave his car in my garage. The Mustang is mine.” 

Eren gulps and wipes his palms on his suit before unbuckling his seatbelt and carefully opening the car door—doing his best to not accidentally nick the Mustang’s paintjob. 

He follows Levi through a white door and into the house and Eren’s jaw is left loosely hanging like a door with a broken hinge. 

“Stop staring brat and take off your shoes before you track muck all though my house.” 

“Y-yeah right.” Eren laughs, taking his shoes off with shaky hands and making his way into the main foyer of the house. 

Levi’s main hall is huge to say the least. It opens right into a professionally furnished living room that’s complete with its own chandelier, and a kitchen directly right of the door Eren entered a few moments ago. A large stairwell is just left to the living room and a marble bathroom to the right. “Doesn’t this seem like a bit—much—for just you?” Eren asks, immediately regretting opening his mouth shortly after, “not to be rude of course! I was just wondering—that’s all! You’re so rich so I’m sure you have your reasons—” 

“Eren,” Levi says, resting a hand on the young adult’s shoulder, “you’re allowed to ask questions. I’m not offended by them.” He looks for relief in the boy’s eyes before continuing. “I have a large house because I grew up in a very poor area and lived in a one-bedroom apartment with only my mother. When I started my restaurant business, I gained a large salary because of its immediate success, and no longer wanted to be reminded of those years in my life. I then impulsively treated myself to a large house—in tribute to my mother—hoping to have someone to share it with—but that’s a story for another time.” Levi harshly blinks his eyes—after all, Levi Ackerman doesn’t cry. 

Eren listens intently and wants to take the older man’s hand and bring it to his lips, but instead he settles with bunching Jean’s ironed suit in his hands. 

Levi awkwardly clears his throat and gives Eren a pat with the hand resting on his shoulder before returning it to his side. “Allow me to give you a tour—can’t have you shitting on my polished mahogany.” He mumbles—cursing himself for getting lost in those beautiful seafoam eyes and oversharing. 

The tour was quick—to be expected with Levi who’s a very ‘to the point’ man—and Eren had to admit—he was feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

“—and this is the guest room—where you’d stay if you ever wanted to sleep the night. It has its own bathroom including a jacuzzi, shower, and anything else you would normally find in a bathroom.” Levi says, gesturing to the closed door on the far-right end of the hallway on the second floor. “My room is right here at the opposite end of the hallway if you stayed and needed me for something.” 

Eren nods and takes his eyes away from the expensive art littering the hallway walls—like some sort of cheap dollar store candy. He makes his way back downstairs close on Levi’s heels like a loyal puppy—his head still spinning with nerves and anticipation. 

Then it hits him. Hard. He’s at Levi’s house. Levi—his sugar daddy—this is his sugar daddy’s house. The Levi who owns a five-star restaurant with prices that make his college tuition look like fast food. That’s his sugar daddy. The Levi that took an interest in him and his profile. That’s his sugar daddy. The Levi who just wants to help a poor vet student make it through college without drowning in debt. That Levi Ackerman. His sugar daddy. Suddenly he wasn’t feeling too well. 

Mid-step Eren freezes and crashes into Levi—sending them both tumbling down the stairs in a chorus of pained grunts and groans. Eren’s head snaps back to reality as it hits the floor and his vision becomes blurred with impact. With a shake of his head, Eren refocuses and realizes what he’s done. 

“Christ kid,” Levi hisses, rubbing his forehead and sitting up, “you okay? You froze up right as I turned to look back at you and fell forward like a bag of bricks.” 

“I’m so sorry Levi I just freaked out and I don’t even know what I’m doing at this point. I’ve never had sex in my life and I’m really scared, and I don’t know what to do—” Eren blurts, continuing to ramble before Levi flicks his forehead—causing his mouth to snap shut. 

“I didn’t bring you home today to pound you brat—I’m not some kind of sicko who pays whores to suck my dick—I wanted to get to know you in a more private place. You talk nonsense too damn much—start using that pretty little brain of yours to actually do some thinking once in a while, okay?” 

Eren lets his head drop and nods at Levi. 

Levi exhales though his nose as he stands—then ruffles Eren’s hair before going to the kitchen to get the brat some ice for his head. “Go lay down on the couch Eren.” 

Eren sheepishly complies and makes his way to the living room and sits on the inky black leather couch. He sits patiently with his head hung low and hands in his lap. 

Levi enters the room and sighs. The boy is still intimidated by his presence—it’s like trying to get a timid animal to trust a human. “Eren,” Levi says as gently as he can muster, “take that pillow beside you and lay your head on it—I have some ice for you.” 

Eren looks up with big doe eyes—red with tears—as he lays his head on the warm coffee and cream colored pillow. 

“Eren,” Levi sighs, walking over to the boy and sitting next to his head, “I’m not mad at you for knocking me down the stairs. I’m not mad at you for having no sexual experience either—those things don’t bother me. What bothers me is seeing you upset.” Levi curses himself for getting no response out of Eren. He cards his fingers through the boy’s walnut locks and presses the bag of ice to Eren’s forehead. 

Levi’s heart stops in his chest as Eren looks up at him and climbs into his lap—resting his head in the crook of Levi’s neck. Levi wraps his arms around the boy’s sickly thin waist and pulls him closer. Eren. His Eren—for now. “I don’t even know you, Eren, but I will spend every dollar I own on you—if that’ll make you stay with me.” Levi sighs. He’s wanted this for so long—and once their contract is up, he’ll be alone again. Only a single tear falls—off his nose and onto his lip—Levi Ackerman doesn’t cry. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine waking up to breakfast made by a really hot guy. Thats essentially this chapter.
> 
> (SFW but it gets a lil steamy near the end <3 I plan to write NSFW next chapter!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazzah!! I'm not dead just unmotivated lol--this chapter took WAY too long to write so...enjoy my suffering! <3

Eren woke up the next morning with a slight headache and a nose filled with the smell of bacon, toast, and eggs. His eyes blink open slowly—doing their best to adjust to the light streaming in the room—before he realizes he had stayed the night at Levi Ackerman’s house. His sugar daddy’s house. He pulls out his phone from his suit pocket and checks his texts.

_‘Blond Coconut: I told Dr. Hanji about your little ‘date’ and she said take tmr off—just be prepared to spill the details to the two of us, Eren! ;)’_

Eren sighs and laughs lightly before texting back, letting Armin know he’s safe and he’ll tell them both everything when he gets back to work on Monday—and to thank Dr. Hanji for the day off. He clicks the power button and slips his phone back into the suit pocket.

“I let you sleep on the couch last night—I didn’t have the heart to move you to the guest room.” Levi calls over the crackling sound of bacon cooking in the kitchen, “I went upstairs and slept in my room, so you had the couch to yourself.” 

Eren pulls the blanket he didn’t have last night off himself and pads into the kitchen in a wrinkly suit and bed head. 

Levi looks up from the pan of bacon and offers a tight smile before looking back down with the tiniest blush tinting his cheeks. “I’m glad you’re awake and I wasn’t just calling to a dead body on my couch. I’m making breakfast if you’d like something to eat, and you can take a shower if you want before its ready. I left clothes in the guest room so you can change out of the suit you slept in. I can have it ironed for you as well. If this is too much, I can just take you home if you want to leave—I didn’t mean to overstep any boundaries—” Levi half mumbles, half rambles—all while cooking breakfast. 

“I’d love to have breakfast with you and shower and wear your clothes!” Eren blurts, hurriedly interrupting Levi—causing him to pause and look up—giving Eren a puzzled look, “I mean—I’d love to stay for breakfast. Taking a shower and changing into clean clothes would be nice as well.”

Levi laughs lightly before shaking his head. “Go upstairs and do what you got to do brat; I’ll be here if you need me.”

Eren curtly nods his head with determination before running up the stairs to where he thinks the guest room is. Once he finds it, he closes the door to the bathroom connected to the guest room and yanks at his hair. “I’m such an awkward dumb ass! Why did he choose me of all people? Why?! I’m just a shit bag and a waste of time!” He yells, slamming his fists down and looking out the window. Little white crystals begin to flurry down onto the sidewalk and yard of Levi’s giant house. Cold. Cold, lonely and unlovable. Just like him. “Fuck this,” Eren whines turning away from the window with pools of salt blurring his vision, “as if I hadn’t felt like shit already.”

He turns on the shower and lets the steamy water melt away his troubles. The burning droplets travel through his hair and drip down his cheeks and down his back. They travel down his pelvic bone and stream down his legs. Little puddles collect around his feet and disappear down the drain.

Eren looks to his left and spots a bottle of shampoo. It’s heavy when he holds it in his hand—like it’s never been opened. He pops open the cap and squeezes some into his palm. It’s cream colored and smells like coconut shavings with almond.

He begins messaging it into his scalp and quickly rinsing out the lathered froth. While the rest of the shampoo rinses itself out with water pressure, Eren quickly foams up his hands and rubs the bubbles over his scarred skin. They serve as permanent reminders of his short comings and useless fights in high school—he always avoids those spots the best he can—not wanting to feel the strange texture of ruined skin. 

Eren finishes up and pat dries his body with the towel Levi had left out for him. He shakes out his hair and wraps the towel around his waist before stepping onto the marble flooring. He pulls on a pair of fresh boxers that look straight out of the package, a pair of gray sweatpants, a white button up (freshly ironed), and a navy blue pullover sweater. Eren looks in the mirror and a small smile tugs at his lips. Who knew wearing a random hot guy’s clothing would make him feel…confident?

Eren hooks the sweater’s fabric in his fingers and smells it. Levi’s detergent. A small giggle parts his lips as he goes in for another sniff.

“Brat!” Levi calls from downstairs, “breakfast is ready!”

“C-coming!” Eren replies, shaking out his slightly dripping hair out once more before heading downstairs to have breakfast with Levi.

“Over here brat,” Levi calls, as Eren walks downstairs with his eyes glued to the floor, “I haven’t cooked for guests in forever so if I suck keep your damn mouth shut.”

Eren laughs lightly, wiping a drop of water off his nose with Levi’s bunched up sweater. He sits at the dining table across from Levi. He reaches over his plate to grab the strawberry jelly and spread some on his toast before taking a bite. Perfection. He moves onto the eggs and then bacon—to have a taste of each morsel before pulling the whole meal together. “This is absolutely delicious!” Eren yells, wide eyed—looking up at Levi while stuffing his mouth.

“Glad you like it, brat.” Levi says with a tight lipped smile, refraining from commenting on the boy’s skinny structure—he wondered how long it had been since the boy had a full belly other than last night.

“Do you normally cook for people?” Eren asks, taking a bite of perfectly crisped, perfectly juicy bacon.

“I haven’t cooked for someone other than myself since my mother passed away.” Levi says, taking a sip of his tea.

“I’m so sorry,” Eren’s eyes dropped to his plate, “I didn’t mean to—“

“Eren, you’re not hurting my feelings for asking about her,” Levi says, taking a bite of eggs, and swallowing before continuing, “she passed away when I was 20–it’s been over 10 years—I’m not going to break down crying by the mention of her name.”

“What was her name?” Eren asks, wiping his lip on the sweater’s sleeve and looking into Levi’s eyes.

“Kuchel.”

“That’s a beautiful name,” Eren says, his aquamarine eyes pooling with sincerity, “I bet she was a great mom.”

“She had her ups and downs, but she was a great mom.” Levi shrugs, smiling softly to himself at the thought of his mother.

Eren makes a noise of agreement and clears his throat—pulling at the collar of his white button up. “So um, I don’t have work or school today.” Eren says, playing with the eggs on his plate.

“Really?” Levi asks, his voice monotone but eyes filled with amusement, “but it’s Friday.”

“I only have classes Monday through Thursday and Dr. Hanji gave me today off—my friend told her about—”

Levi chokes mid sip of his tea. “Four-eyes is your boss!?”

“Four…eyes?” Eren quirks his eyebrow, taking a bite of toast.

“I knew Hanji in college. We’re talking about Hanji Zoë, correct?” Levi asks, wiping his mouth with an embroidered napkin.

“Yeah, that’s her! What a small world!” Eren beams, then embarrassedly looks down at his lap to hide the fuchsia blush coloring his cheeks.

“Your ‘friend’ didn’t tell her who you were going on this date with, correct?” Levi questions, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“N-no, I don’t believe so.” Eren says, defensively putting his hands up and laughing nervously.

Levi closes his eyes and relaxes into his chair with a heavy sigh. “Good, if she knew it was me, I’d be tormented by her meddling for the rest of my life.”

“She’s not that bad.” Eren says, finishing off the last piece of bacon on his plate.

“Chew with your mouth closed, and yes—she is that bad.” 

Eren smirks and rolls his eyes before wiping off his mouth with the sweater’s sleeve and getting up to clear his plate.

“In the sink, brat, here,” Levi says, lifting his plate and stacking it on Eren’s as the college student walks by, “take mine as well.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Eren rolls his eyes and places the plates and cutlery in the sink for washing.

Levi scoffs and begins clearing the table. “I made you breakfast—ungrateful shit.”

“Hey!” Eren says, poking his head around the kitchen corner to stare down Levi, “I heard that—clean freak.”

“I’m not a clean freak!” Levi retorts.

“Take off your shoes before you track muck all though my house.” Eren says mockingly, sticking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry.

“That’s not being a clean freak—that’s common decency, you twink.”

“Shorty!”

“Get over here!” Levi barks, dropping the jelly and two mugs in his hands to chase after Eren.

“You’ll have to catch me old man!” Eren giggles sticking his tongue out again at Levi.

Levi rolls up his sleeves—watching Eren’s eyes widen at the sight of his extremely toned muscles. He runs his tongue over his top lip and Eren looks like he’s about to piss himself. “You better start running, brat.”

“Eep!” Eren jumps, running around the kitchen island and back into the dining room. 

Levi is right on Eren’s heels as they circle the dining table a few times—Eren sliding on the hardwood floor with his socks. Levi chases the veterinarian student into the downstairs bathroom and Eren throws a towel at Levi’s head to distract the businessman—giving Eren enough time to escape Levi’s clutches.

Eren looks back and sees Levi close on his tail! ‘Think, think!’ Eren yells in his head. He quickly grabs onto the railing and bolts up the stairs. He quickly runs into the guest room and tucks himself into a ball in the closet of the guest bathroom—behind a pile of neatly stacked towels. He slows his heart and listens for any signs of his pursuer.

“I wonder where the brat is now?” Levi purrs as he walks into the guest room.

Nothing. 

“Are you in here?” Levi asks, opening the closet door.

Nothing.

“Are you under here?” Levi asks, getting on his knees to look under the bed.

Once again—nothing.

“Well I know the brat isn’t in here.” Levi says as he walks into the bathroom connected to the guest room and opens the closet.

Eren’s breath hitches as the door opens—revealing his hiding place—but he catches his breath when the door closes again. The sound of footsteps fade away and Eren stands up—snickering lightly. He opens the door and steps out.

“Gotcha!” Levi says, popping out from behind the opened door and snatching up a shocked Eren by the waist.

“Gahh! No fair!” Eren squirms to get out of Levi’s grip.

“Are you ready to accept your punishment for disrespecting your elder?” Levi asks—voice dropping to a seductive tone.

Eren swallows harshly and squirms harder.

Levi throws Eren onto the guest bed and straddles the boy’s hips.

“L-Levi—” Eren panics but is interrupted by a fit of his own giggles and uncontrollable laughter.

“Not so tough are ya, brat?” Levi says as he tickles the boy’s stomach and armpits.

Eren’s heart flutters as his body convulses every time Levi attacks one of his especially ticklish areas. “Mercy, Levi!” Eren laughs between assaults, “Mercy!”

“My feelings are still hurt, brat.” Levi hums—continuing to tickle the helpless college student beneath him while leaning close and blowing cold air on Eren’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Eren struggles to laugh out, “I won’t call you short again! Please, have mercy, Levi!”

Suddenly, Levi leans in really close—punishment forgotten and both frozen in time.

Eren’s eyes slip shut and lips part slightly.

Levi stares. “Eren,” Levi whispers, hot breath clinging to Eren’s neck, “may I kiss you?”

Eren squeezes his eyes shut—nodding feverishly.

Hot lips slot over Eren’s—moisturized, thin, and plush like rose petals. They expertly move to fit the shape of Eren’s lips, and he almost forgets that he should be kissing back. He moves his lips like Levi does—sloppier, messier—inexperienced to say the least.

Levi breaks the kiss with a soft chuckle. “First time, eh?” He asks, readjusting a stray piece of Eren’s hair behind the student’s ear.

“Is it that obvious?” Eren whines, covering his face with sweaty hands.

“Just relax, don’t try and take the lead this time,” Levi murmurs, kissing down Eren’s jaw, “Let me do all the work.”

Eren nods and closes his eyes. He feels Levi’s lips trace lines down his neck—over his Adam’s apple and around the shell of his ear. Light nips and nibbles pinch his skin but won’t leave marks behind. Eren doesn’t know what to do with his hands—they lay twitching with excitement by his sides as Levi is busy sending pools of warmth to his belly and groin. He lifts his arms off the mattress—preparing to be rejected—and puts them around Levi’s neck—hugging the two of them together. He feels Levi smile into his skin and the older man’s hands caress his cheeks and clothed chest.

Their lips meet again, and Levi gently probes Eren’s mouth with his tongue—asking for permission. Eren complies and Levi pushes the wet muscle in—exploring its surroundings. Levi’s tongue meets Eren’s and they tangle together.

A soft mewl slips by Eren’s lips as he happily submits to the man above him.

If Levi’s dick wasn’t already awake it certainly twitched at that. He finds Eren’s clothed nipples and tweaks them—earning a louder moan from the student beneath him. He slowly pulls back his tongue into his own mouth and nuzzles his head into the crook of Eren’s neck—laying down on the college student.

Levi’s heavier than his height suggests—but it’s probably the muscle mass, Eren thinks. The weight feels…nice—like a warm blanket on a dreadful winter morning.

Levi slides off Eren and gets up but Eren calls to him—panicked.

“Levi! Can—can we cuddle? For just a little—only if you want to—” Eren awkwardly pleads, big turquoise orbs glistening.

Levi stops and turns around. He says nothing—just climbs back onto the bed and sits with his back against the headboard. He pulls Eren into his lap and lets Eren snuggle into his chest. They lay silently—Levi running his fingers through soft walnut locks.

Eren lets his eyes become droopy and drift into a light sleep. Maybe this won’t be so hard after all, he thinks. 

Levi shifts and lifts the sleeping student off of himself. He pulls back the comforter and sheets of the bed, then tucks Eren under the covers. He leans down and kisses Eren’s forehead—letting the boy’s soft breath tickle his neck. “Sleep well, Eren.” Levi mumbles, kissing the boy again. As he exits the room, he turns back just as Eren shifts in the sheets. He looks so—at peace—Levi thinks, letting a small smile reach his lips, but it quickly fades. Eren didn’t sign up for this to find love—and neither did he. This is only a business relationship. It’ll never be anything more—right? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go shopping and have some sexy sexy time at the end
> 
> **enjoy!!**
> 
> (TW: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A HOMOPHOBIC SLUR AS WELL AS DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AND ABUSE WHICH I HATE WRITING BUT PLAYS A KEY ROLE IN EREN’S INSECURITIES—stay safe loves <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I TAKE SO LONG OKAY??!!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this fic—I love y’all so much!!
> 
> **(Italics got messed up—the dialogue between the — — is a flashback)**

Eren wakes up feeling strangely well rested—and slightly confused. He was laying on Levi’s lap a few minutes ago and now his tucked gently in bed with no sign of the businessman. Did he freak out and Levi rejected him? Did he do something wrong? Eren feels his throat closing and palms sweating as he climbs out of bed and falls to the floor—legs reduced to jelly.

“Eren?” Levi calls from downstairs, “you alright, brat?” 

“yeah, mmm fine.” Eren yells tiredly, sighing to himself. He sits himself up and brushes himself off. He heads to the bathroom to wash off the crusted drool off his chin and fix his hair. He’s still in Levi’s clothing and his heart melts in his chest as he bunches the fabric in his hands. Eren quickly parts his hair and heads downstairs to thank Levi for everything and walk home in shame. 

“There you are, brat, you feel asleep again—but that makes sense since you slept on the couch last night.” Levi says as he looks up from reading reports stacked neatly all over the coffee table. 

“Ah, yeah.” Eren laughs nervously while scratching his nape and walking into the living room. 

Levi goes back to his work and feels Eren hopelessly staring at him like a lost puppy. “You can sit, Eren.” 

“Oh! Yeah, right—sorry.” Eren says, snapping out of his gaze and sitting on the loveseat next to the couch Levi is occupying. 

A comfortable silence settles over them as Levi continues to flip through insurance reports and marketing standpoints. 

Eren watches as Levi licks the tip of his finger to flip the page and the way his reading glasses slide down to the tip of his nose when he leans forward to sign a document. Eren adores the way Levi runs his thumb down his jawline while thinking and the bob of Levi’s defined Adam’s apple when the older man swallows. 

Levi scribbles the last signature and tosses his glasses onto the coffee table. He cracks his neck messages on of the kinks out. He looks over to Eren who’s already staring at him, but the flustered veterinarian student looks away with blush dusting his cheeks. Levi cocks a small smile and looks back down at his work. “Since you don’t have any classes today—would you like to do something?” 

Eren looks over to Levi and tries to hide his giddiness. “Sure! What would you like to do?” 

“That’s what I was asking you.” 

“Oh, sorry!” Eren says, hiding his face in his hands as Levi rolls his eyes, “I don’t really go out and do things a lot, so I figured you already had something in mind.” 

“I don’t, but I could pick something if you’re going to be indecisive.” Levi sighs, thinking. What do college brats like doing these days? “We could go to the park—it’s cold out though and I don’t feel like catching frostbite,” Levi mumbles, “we could go to the mall and go shopping—” 

“Shopping sounds fun—I don’t have a whole lot in my wardrobe.” Eren laughs lightly, getting up to search for his wallet. His wallet and keys are sitting on the kitchen island as well as his—Jean’s—suit in a plastic bag. 

“We can drop off your suit on the way,” Levi says, opening a closet door and getting out a coat and an expensive pair of black designer shoes, “grab your coat.” 

“I-I didn’t bring one.” Eren stutters, looking away from Levi. 

“Jesus, kid, its fucking freezing out—how did you not bring a coat—are you really that fucking stupid?” Levi cusses, rifling through the closet to pull out his leather winter gloves and put them on. 

“Well that fancy restaurant required me to wear a suit and I don’t own a coat to go over it! I can’t even afford nice shoes—I wore fucking sneakers! That suit on the counter isn’t even mine—it’s my friend’s!” Eren yells, face red with fury. He looks down at his hands clutched angerly by his sides, he releases his fists and sniffs harshly—wiping his eyes. 

Levi sighs deeply and goes over to the distressed college student with a coat from the closet. He takes Eren’s hands and feeds them through coat sleeves. He zips it closed and tilts Eren’s chin upward, so their gazes meet. Eren’s face holds a firm pout but his bottom lip is quivering as Levi wipes away his tears. He pulls the boy’s head into the crook of his neck and lets Eren cling tight to his waist and weep quietly into his shoulder. “I’m sorry for snapping—I didn’t know.” 

Eren nods as forgiveness and clutches Levi as the older man makes his way over to the counter to grab the suit and his own keys. 

Levi leads Eren to the black Mustang and puts the boy into the passenger’s seat—buckling him in. He shuts the car door and gets behind the wheel. With the click of a button the garage door opens, and the car pulls out. Once Levi backs out, he looks over at Eren who’s busy staring out the window—quietly absorbed in his thoughts. 

The silence only carries on for a few more minutes before Eren is babbling away about the birds and animals he can see in people’s yards. 

Levi is thankful to say the least—he was scared he ruined all progress he had with the boy by yelling at him. He’d need to control his outbursts around Eren—which won’t be too difficult because he likes to stay neural and intimidate people with looks—not actions. 

Eren did things to him though. Anyone else could freeze to death in a snowbank without a coat for all he cared—but not Eren. He’d give Eren 1 million coats if he could—keeping the college student warm all winter, cheeks flush with health and tummy full of good food. He’d also sit and listen all day—every day—to the vet student’s voice talk about anything (which is a big feat considering Levi hates talking and listening to people). 

They pull up to Trost Plaza—a large building with a giant entrance decorated with diamond chandeliers and marble flooring glazed over with a gold tint. 

“This,” Eren breathes, “is a mall?” 

Levi grunts in affirmation as he shifts the car into park and turns it off. 

“Its so fancy looking.” Eren says, eyes wide with admiration. He turns to look at Levi and offers a bright smile—his tongue caught between his teeth. 

_‘He looks like a bunny when he does that’ _Levi thinks, stepping into the cold to hide his tinted cheeks.__

__Eren gets out and watches as Levi opens the back seat door and retrieves the suit. Levi quickly shuts the door and locks the car—Eren takes a deep breath before making his move. He catches up to Levi who’s already walking toward the entrance and slips his hand into Levi’s._ _

__Levi feels a cold hand wiggle its way into his grip—he looks over at Eren to see the boy looking the opposite way in attempt to hide his flustered appearance. The businessman grips the college student’s hand tighter and they enter the mall together._ _

__Eren leans more into the older man as they walk to the dry-cleaners in the mall. There’s a petite blond woman with a stylish undercut sitting behind the front desk reading a hefty novel._ _

__“Nanaba,” Levi says, approaching the desk and catching the attention of the woman, “it’s been awhile.” Levi places the suit on the desk and let go of Eren’s hand to fish out his wallet._ _

__“Long time no see,” she laughs—quiet but rich in tone, “I was starting to think you starved to death by over working yourself again—but I see you found yourself someone to dote on.”_ _

__Eren blushes and quickly hides behind his hands “It’s—it’s not like that we’re just—um—" He can’t tell her that he’s Levi’s sugar baby! He definitely can’t tell her that he’s starting to catch feelings for the older man. Wait no! He doesn’t mean that—he—_ _

__“Your hands tell a different story. If I even brushed hands with the Levi Ackerman I’d lose my fingers.” She laughs again, taking the suit out of its plastic bag and tossing it into a basket behind her._ _

__Levi clicks his tongue and hands Nanaba his credit card. She quickly swipes it and hands it back to him. Levi nods his thanks and takes Eren’s hands into his own—bringing the knuckles to his lips._ _

__“It’ll be done in an hour.” Nanaba calls after them—playfully rolling her eyes and getting back to her book._ _

__“I’m guessing you know her from somewhere?” Eren asks, leaning into Levi as they walk to Levi’s favorite designer clothing store._ _

__“College.” Levi sighs, not wishing to elaborate._ _

__Eren hums in understanding as he and Levi approach the store. Eren looks up to see golden calligraphic letters spelling out “Stohess Designers.”_ _

__Levi makes his way into the store practically dragging Eren along. He likes the way his sweater on Eren’s body enhances all the right muscle and curves—though the boy could use some more food. And those joggers—(Eren insisted they’re sweatpants but the vet student couldn’t tell jeans from khakis if they smacked him across the face)—they certainly hugged his ass in all the right places. Maybe he’d let Eren know—just to see that delicious blush cover the college student’s lightly freckled cheeks again. “Pick out what you want, brat.”_ _

__“But Levi!” Eren stammers as he looks up from the price tag in his hand, “it’s all so expensive.” Eren makes sure to whisper the last part—afraid to attract attention to the fact that he most definitely could not afford even a pair of socks in this place._ _

__“What part of pick out what you want do you not understand?” Levi sighs, taking the socks away from Eren and tossing them back into the ‘sale’ bin, “stop being so stupid all the time—if I say pick out what you want then pick out what you want. I’m buying.”_ _

__Eren nods shyly and takes Levi’s hand again. They walk around the store picking out new clothes for Eren. They ultimately decide on a pair of black slacks, two pairs of jeans, two sweaters, three long-sleeved shirts, a pair of black timberlands, and a designer jacket with feather and wool around the collar._ _

__“That’ll be 1,090.89 please.” The cashier says, smoothing out her shirt and subtly adjusting her breasts._ _

__Eren gawks at Levi as the older man hands over his credit card without batting an eye. “Levi—” Eren protests, trying to take the card out of Levi’s hands before the man can pay._ _

__“S’fine brat, I want to treat you to some nice clothing.” Levi gently grasps the side of Eren’s head before placing a kiss on the younger boy’s temple._ _

__The cashier stops bagging Eren’s clothes and her eyes bulge-slightly as she looks at Levi. “Don’t tell me a hot guy like you is a fag for him?!” She scoffs, looking over at Eren with a sneer._ _

__Levi eyes go dark as the cashier continues to degrade Eren—his Eren. “Eren, go to the car.” Levi says handing Eren the already bagged clothing—nudging the vet student to leave._ _

__“But, Levi—”_ _

__“Go, Eren.” Levi says, voice dangerously low._ _

__Eren can only muster a squeak as he runs bags in hand back to Levi’s car—biting back tears._ _

__\----__

___“My son is a fag!” _____

____“Grisha!”__ _ _

____Eren watches as his father throws another one of his fits—kicking over a chair and throwing the vase on the dining table at his head. Eren doesn’t bother trying to run away this time as rough hands wrap around his neck. He sees his mother grabbing and hitting Grisha—trying to release her boy from the devil’s grip.__ _ _

____“Let go of me, woman!” Grisha barks, dropping Eren and shoving Carla to the floor.__ _ _

____“You’re hurting him! Don’t touch my boy!” She yells, as she tries to crawl over to Eren lying motionless on the floor.__ _ _

____“He’s not our son anymore, Carla, he’s a dirty fag and doesn’t deserve to be cared for.”__ _ _

____“How can you say that!?” Carla yells from the floor—her legs still frail and lungs still weak from the roof collapsing on her during a house fire when Eren was just a child.__ _ _

____“Don’t tell me you still care for the bitch!” Grisha yells and grabs a bottle of liquor off the table—throwing it at his wife.__ _ _

____“Ma—” Eren whimpers quietly crawling to Carla—who’s passes out on the floor due to exhaustion.__ _ _

____“Don’t talk to her fag—get out of my house.” Grisha says grabbing his former son by the collar of his shirt and throwing him outside into the snow.__ _ _

____Cold. Cold, lonely and cold. Cold, cold, co—__ _ _

___\----_ _ _

___“Eren. Get in the car.” Levi says, caressing the boy’s cheeks and snapping him out of his daze. He takes his keys out of his coat pocket and unlocks the car—turning the heat and seat-warmers on almost instantly.__ _

___“What did you do to her?” Eren asks quietly, rubbing his hands together to create friction and warmth._ _ _

___“Don’t worry about it.” Levi says, taking off his gloves with his teeth and running his fingers through Eren’s slightly damp locks._ _ _

___The ride back to Levi’s house is silent—but a comfortable silence. There’s no need for mindless chatter—just both parties absorbed in their own minds enjoying each other’s company._ _ _

___The car pulls into the garage and Eren gets out. He walks over to Levi who’s opening the trunk and passing Eren paper bags full of expensive clothing. “I still can’t believe you bought all of this.” Eren says peering into the bags in his hands._ _ _

___“If I wasn’t willing to pay, I wouldn’t have offered to take you shopping.” Levi says, closing the garage door and locking his Mustang. He scuffs his shoes on the mat below him before placing the bags in his hands on the tile to remove his dockers._ _ _

___Eren walks over and grabs the bags off the floor and puts them with the rest of the clothes on the kitchen counter. Levi looks at the boy’s feet to see his shoes have been taken off and placed on the shoe rack next to him. ‘The brat learns fast’ Levi chuckles to himself. “Why don’t you go sit down and I’ll make lunch.” Levi says, placing his shoes on the rack and cocking his head toward the TV._ _ _

___“L-Levi,” Eren says, taking his sugar daddy’s hand and leading him over to the couch, “I want to pay you back for buying me all that stuff—I-I don’t deserve it.”_ _ _

___Levi sits on the couch and Eren crawls into his lap—straddling his hips. “Eren, you don’t have to—”_ _ _

___“I want to,” Eren cuts him off—leaning in for a kiss._ _ _

___Levi slots his lips over Eren’s and kisses back passionately. He nibbles Eren’s bottom lip and when the boy’s mouth opens, he dominates the kiss by taking control of the movement._ _ _

___“Mmm, Levi.” Eren moans lightly—grinding his hips against Levi’s crotch as the older man pins his hands behind his back and kisses down his neck._ _ _

___“What, Eren?” Levi teases—licking the shell of Eren’s ear just to see the boy wither with pleasure._ _ _

___“I want—” Eren says, cutting himself short by groaning when Levi begins grinding back, “I want to suck your cock.”_ _ _

___“Yeah? Would that make you happy?” Levi asks, guiding Eren onto his knees and onto the floor while pulling down his own zipper._ _ _

___“Yes, daddy!” Eren says, then turns away violently blushing, “Oh my god, Levi, I’m sorry! This is so embarrassing!”_ _ _

___“What’s embarrassing baby boy? That you want daddy’s cock? Hmm?”_ _ _

___Eren looks over at Levi who’s pulled his dick out and begun stroking it—looking down at his baby boy—eyes lidded with lust._ _ _

___“Yes—yes I want daddy’s big cock so bad!” Eren squirms, looking at Levi’s giant prick then back into the older man’s eyes, “but I’ve never done anything like this before so I might be bad.”_ _ _

___Levi looks into Eren’s eyes—he can’t believe he’ll be Eren’s first sexual relationship. The way Eren blushes with nerves makes Levi want to pin the boy beneath him and devour him. He’ll have to wait for that—he wants to make sure Eren’s first time for everything is perfect. “Go ahead, Eren. Have a taste of your daddy’s dick.” Levi purrs._ _ _

___Eren nods and inches closer—taking a small lick of the glistening tip oozing precum. He takes the head in his mouth and begins tasting and sucking. It’s weird at first—but the soft groans and light tugs of his hair guiding his mouth is enough to unravel him and make him want to please Levi. He starts to inch closer and take more of Levi into his mouth._ _ _

___“You’re doing so good, Eren,” Levi moans, eyes closed and rolling his bottom lip in his teeth, “try moving your tongue.”_ _ _

___Eren nods and begins to slowly bob his head while also running his tongue on the underside of Levi’s throbbing cock. He begins to bob faster—moving closer and closer to Levi’s base—nose tickled by Levi’s pubic hair. Suddenly, Eren decides to do something daring. He swallows nervously before taking the rest of Levi and gagging around the dick filling his mouth. More precum dribbles from the head and slides down Erens throat making him shiver and gag more._ _ _

___Levi bucks harshly in Erens mouth—feeling the boy gag again. “You’re doing so good, baby,” Levi says, choking back a moan, “remember to breathe through your nose.”_ _ _

___Eren hums around Levi’s prick and begins to bob faster—licking and slurping Levi’s dick and hitting it against the back of his own throat with every bob._ _ _

___“Fuck, Eren, I’m gonna—“ Levi moans loudly—gripping Eren’s hair tightly._ _ _

___Eren only moves faster—sliding his tongue over the slit and nipping at the foreskin before deep-throating again._ _ _

___“Shit,” Levi yells, bucking into Eren’s mouth and shooting his load down the boy’s throat, “Eren!”_ _ _

___Hot come slides down Eren’s throat as he struggles to swallow it all._ _ _

___Levi pulls out and grabs a few tissues to wipe the come dripping down the corners of Eren’s mouth and his chin before wiping down his own dick—stuffing it back into his boxers and zipping up his pants._ _ _

___“Did I make Daddy feel good?” Eren asks, eyes innocent despite the fact he had a dick down his throat only moments ago._ _ _

___Levi scoops up Eren into his arms—plopping him into his lap and hugging the college student into his chest. “You made daddy feel so good, baby. You’re such a good boy for daddy.”_ _ _

___Eren snuggles deeper into his sugar daddy’s chest. “Mmm, Levi, you’re so warm.”_ _ _

___Levi chuckles softly and notices something hard rubbing against his crotch. He moves so Eren’s back is against the couch and the boy’s legs are wrapped around his hips._ _ _

___“Y-you don’t have to take care of that, Levi! I-I can handle it!” Eren blushes furiously, hiding his embarrassment in the crook of his elbow._ _ _

___“Don’t worry, Eren. Let me deal with it.”_ _ _

___Eren nods as Levi unzips his pants and pulls out his baby boy’s dick from the slit in his boxers._ _ _

___Levi puts his hand up to Eren’s mouth and cups his chin with the tips of his fingers—so his palm is directly under his mouth. “Spit.”_ _ _

___Eren nods and spits translucent saliva into the center of Levi’s palm._ _ _

___“Good boy.” Levi purrs as he takes Eren’s dick in his slimy hand and begins sliding it over Eren’s thin length._ _ _

___Eren mewls and pants in pleasure as Levi runs his calloused hand over his sensitive prick and plays with the slit and foreskin—pinching and rolling it between his fingers. “Le-Levi—daddy, it feels so so good!”_ _ _

___Levi just captures Eren’s squeals with his lips and silences the boy with his tongue. He puts pressure on all the right places and squeezes at just the right moments steadily unraveling Eren with just his hand. It doesn’t take long before Levi’s shirt is stained with cum and Eren’s face is painted in sheer bliss._ _ _

___“I’m s-sorry I came so quickly!” Eren whines, shivering against Levi’s warm embrace._ _ _

___“S’ fine, baby boy.” Levi says, putting Eren’s dick away and cuddling him closer._ _ _

___“Can we lay here for a little longer?”_ _ _

___“Sure.”_ _ _


End file.
